


the you who i share a desk with

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys,” Minseok’s voice rings, disgust plain in the tone of his voice. “It’s barely 8. Have a little thought for people who aren’t awake enough to see your love explode into tiny hot pink hearts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the you who i share a desk with

Yifan looks up from where he’d been laying his head down on the desk when he hears the sound of the chair beside him being pulled back. Blinking blearily, he sees the blurred face of Luhan smiling down at him, and gives a grunt of acknowledgement before smushing his face back down onto his arms.

 

“Good morning,” Luhan greets, voice soft, his hand coming to run through Yifan’s hair, gentle and soothing. Yifan makes a noise of contentment in the back of his throat and Luhan giggles, smoothing Yifan’s hair away from his forehead.

 

Finally deciding he wanted to look at his boyfriend instead of the back of his eyelids, Yifan lifted his head up and blinked rapidly to clear the sleep, as well as to adjust to the sudden brightness. Luhan’s still smiling, hand still in his hair, and Yifan leans forward to give Luhan a chaste kiss.

 

“Guys,” Minseok’s voice rings, disgust plain in the tone of his voice. “It’s barely 8. Have a little thought for people who aren’t awake enough to see your love explode into tiny hot pink hearts.”

 

Luhan sticks his tongue out at his best friend, the very picture of maturity, and leans closer to Yifan. “You’re just jealous,” Luhan says, pointing his breadstick at Minseok. “That Yixing’s one year younger than us, so you can’t spend mornings with him.”

 

“Be that as it may,” Minseok retorts, pointing his own breadstick back at Luhan, and Yifan makes a whining noise to complain about his lack of breadstick until Luhan grabs another one from his bag and hands it to Yifan, to which he gets a ‘love you, Han’ in response - Minseok, of course, rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t change the fact that it’s  _ too early _ for your disgusting public displays of affection.”

 

Luhan shakes his head, giggling when Hakyeon stumbles into the room and into his seat next to Minseok. Yifan urges Luhan to eat his breakfast, knowing that their professor was always just slightly early. “You know Professor Park doesn’t like it when we eat in his class,” Yifan reminds.

 

Cramming his breadstick into his mouth after he glances at the time, Luhan’s cheeks bulge out like a chipmunk, and Yifan can’t help but laugh indulgently. He rubs his hand - Luhan’s junior, Junmyeon, had once called them  _ yaoi  _ hands, and Luhan had laughed for the better part of that afternoon. Yifan hadn’t understood until he’d looked the term up, and had been affronted at Junmyeon for days - up and down Luhan’s back as the latter choked a little. “Such a child,” Yifan teases, and Luhan glares up at him.

 

Luhan makes a couple of muffled sounds through his full mouth that has Yifan snorting. He waits until Luhan manages to swallow thickly before he hands him his bottle of water. Luhan drinks, sending Yifan a grateful glance. “I’m older than you,” He reminds when he hands the bottle back, probably what he’d wanted to say when he’d had his mouth full.

 

“Yes, yes,” Yifan gives in, pressing a kiss to Luhan’s forehead. Luhan places one on Yifan’s jawline, before springing away when Professor Park strides into the room.

 

As always, Yifan slides his hand into Luhan’s under their desk. Yifan had been born right handed, but he’d been trained to be ambidextrous ever since he was a child and thought that being able to write with both hands would be cool - yes, Yifan was that kind of child. He’d taught himself to be ambidextrous, but he’d never thought that he’d ever use his ability for something like this.

 

To be able to hold Luhan’s hand throughout their lessons.

 

Because Luhan was right handed, he sat on the right, and Yifan chose to write with his left. With Luhan’s left hand and Yifan’s right one free, they could lace their fingers together under the table, warm and comforting and a promise of being  _ there _ .

 

Even if one of them was in a bad mood, the other would hold on, and hold on tight, until the dark clouds were dispelled and their faces were cleared in a happy, if small, smile. It wasn’t a normal occurrence, but there were times when they needed nothing more than a firm hand to hold.

 

Professor Park starts the lecture on time, as usual, counting down the timing to the second. Yifan glances at Luhan, however, once the man’s back is turned, only to see Luhan smiling softly back at him. Luhan gives his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze, and Yifan sends one back in return, firm and loving, and Luhan breaks into the most beautiful smile.

 

When Professor Park turns back to face the class, both Yifan and Luhan’s faces are back to their serious, studious looks, but their hands remain clasped in each other’s, their fingers remain laced together, and their hearts remain tied together.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yifan's cover of 同桌的你. The title of this fic is a loose translation of the song he sang, and only the title of the song was used as inspiration, as the lyrics of the song are entirely different.
> 
> Yifan is not, in fact, ambidextrous in real life, sadly. Or, if he is, it's knowledge that has not been made known to me.
> 
> I yell about EXO a lot on my twitter, [onelastchence](https://twitter.com/onelastchence), if you would like to join me in my shenanigans.


End file.
